DBS Special: The tale of Paragus
by Time Freeze1
Summary: The complete tale of Paragus starting from his youth as a low-class saiyajin, struggling with being surrounded by elites, and eventually developing hate for the royal family and King Vegeta. The story also covers the crash on Vampa and the creation of the shock collar Paragus used to control Broly.


[Authors notes]

 ** _Dear reader,_**

 _ **Have you been pumped up about the DBS: Broly movie? I sure have!**_

 _ **After watching the movie (twice) I became inspired to write a piece of fanfiction.**_

 _ **It's my first attempt at writing, I am sure you might notice. Feel free to give constructive criticism and maybe some advice.**_

 _ **I am here to learn and to improve my writing skills, and hopefully, I can entertain you with my story! :)**_

 _ **With this story, I want to dive deeper into the history of Paragus, and the events that lead to DBS: Broly.**_

 _ **This tale will start at Paragus youth, continue in his young adulthood where he forms his attitude towards the royal family and King Vegeta, all the way up to crashing on Planet Vampa and raising Broly.**_

 _ **It will also be explained how he managed to create the shock collar to control his son.**_

 ** _The first chapter starts during the DBS: Broly movie when Paragus is killed by Freeza, then flashes back to his past.  
Please enjoy reading it!_**

[DBS: Super Chapter ONE - The race]

 _Surrounded by the sounds of fire and fighting, the only comfort he finds is the rock upon which he rests his back._ _The ground trembles, but he is unsure if it is due to the epic fight taking place up in the sky, or if his body is in shock from the amount of blood he has lost. He looks down at the marble-sized hole in his chest. A small stream of blood gently flows from the wound. As the ground seems to be trembling even more vigorously than before, he closes his eyes and the noises fade with the pain. They are replaced by flashes of his past memories. He slowly fades out of consciousness._

It was sunset on planet Vegeta when suddenly two fast-moving silhouettes appeared at the horizon. It appeared the silhouettes were two young saiyajins racing against each other. Nose forward, tail backward, they flew across the nearly empty streets of a small town, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"You'll never beat me there!" one of the boys tauntingly shouted to the other.

"Grrr…This time I will!" said the other one with an agitated tone.

As the two saiyajin boys approached the end of the road, one of them started taking the lead. Paired with a flash of energy which enveloped his body like a flame, his speed sharply increased and he effortlessly overtook and flew by his opponent. When he landed, he took on a cocky pose with crossed arms while waiting for his opponent to finish.

The other boy finished, exhausted from the intense flight he needed a moment to catch his breath. The victor looked down on the defeated boy with a grin.

"I told you, you can't beat _me,_ Gus" he proudly spoke.

Gus, who was a generic-looking saiyajin boy with spikey brown hair, was beaten down.

I can't believe that I still can't beat you after practicing so much", he wailed. "I really thought I would be faster this time, Tate."

Tate was a tall saiyajin with black, and also spikey hair. He replied a bit condescending:

"Well, I guess this is just your limit as a low-class saiyajin. Don't be too hard on yourself, not everyone is blessed with elite genes like I am."

He brushed his own shoulder off as if having elite genes was an accomplishment he had earned.

The truth is that Tate was the proud son of a saiyajin elite commander. Just like his father before him, Tate was born with a relatively high latent battle power and was therefore privileged.

Heavily agitated by Tate's remark, Gus felt his blood boiling. The sweat on his forehead vaporized and a throbbing vain appeared on his forehead. He clenched his fist as if he was preparing to throw a punch when suddenly…

"TATER!"

It was the voice of a woman filled with equal parts warmth and strictness. It was the sound of a saiyajin mother.

"TATER!"

"Yes, mom!" Tater replied this time with a startled voice.

"Your curfew was eleven minutes ago, get inside now before your dinner is frozen!", his mom shouted.

"I guess I have to go now, sorry Gus. See ya tomorrow", he apologized to Gus as he headed inside.

With a slightly surprised, but calmed down look on his face, Gus failed to reply in time. The front door of the house where Tate and his family lived, closed with a slam.

Gus sighed and looked around.

{I should be heading home too} he thought to himself.

Again he looked around, searching for the way home. He wasn't too familiar in this part of town. Unlike Gus, Tate and his elite family lived in a fancy neighborhood with all the other saiyajin elites. The houses there were big gated mansions, beautifully decorated with ornaments in golden and silver hues. Nothing like the plain, shabby small pods that Gus and the other lower-class saiyajins lived in.

Gus started walking without certainty that he was on the right path. However, after walking a few miles, Gus recognized a landmark he and Tate raced by earlier. It was a statue of a giant monkey. It had a sign reading: ' _The legend of the super saiyajin.'_

He now realized where he was and took flight towards his own home. He also arrived late for dinner and was scolded for it by his mother.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

"It's not my fault, I was heading home with Tate when…"

His mother interrupted:

"No excuses, young man, from now on you will be on time! DID YOU HEAR ME PARAGUS?"

"But, mom…" He protested before being cut off by his mother again:

"NO MORE BUTS! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR TEMPER AND DISOBEDIENCE! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME!"

Fear appeared on the face of young Paragus.

"NO, please mom, don't tell father, I promise I won't be late again!"

Paragus took notice of how dark it had become outside.

A crescent moon had taken the place of the sun, and a wave of starlight covered the sky as night had arrived on planet Vegeta.

"Mom, when is Father coming back home?"

His mother composed herself and replied:

"I do not know Paragus. But do not worry about him, just make sure _you_ get home in time."

"But dad's never been gone this long before…"

"Just grab a plate and go eat your dinner.

I am sure your father will come home soon."


End file.
